Her Task
by Marie King
Summary: Simon never fully told his sister about what happened to her at the Academy But what he doesn't know is that River knew all along she is determined to relive her brother of his guilt
1. Unanswered Question

River was stretched atop the ceiling of her bunk abroad the space ship __Serenity__.

One thought drifted into her mind all of a sudden _Why did the academy hurt me ? _

As graceful as a swan she slid down off form her position on the ceiling.

She then said out loud to herself, "I must get this information form him."

River walked slowly toward the infirmary where she knew she would find her brother working, or meticulously cleaning his space.

She hated the small bluish room, the over head medical lights were too bright they blinded her eyes and made her head hurt, harsh disinfectants permeated the air ,the floor was cold and hard smooth, and unforgiving under her bare feet.

The infirmary reminded her too much of the Academy's lab where they conducted their ruthless and senseless experiments on her.

Simon was again worried about his sister's mental state it had seemed that she had gotten so much better.

Four months had passed since they had eluded the Operative and had posted the horrific news about Miranda.

In that sort period of time it had seemed she had become the old playful, brilliant minded sister that he had always known.

Still he knew that she had terrible nightmares and still questioned him as to why she was operated on at the Academy.

Simon was fearful to tell her the whole truth for he was worried that in her fragile state that River would have a psychotic break and be wrenched away form him and the world.

He didn't want that to happen ever again.

Even thorough it pained him greatly to lie to her he felt it was at the present time the best for her.

Simon thought sadly_ I don't know if I am strong enough to loose her a second time._

However these episodes of her constant questioning of him was becoming less and less frequent.

After the death of their pilot Wash, Mal had even let River become his co-pilot something she was extremely happy about.

In light of her amazing recovery Simon was rather baffled when his sister came walking slowly into his sanctuary with a quizzical look on her face.

River walked up to her brother and asked bluntly "Simon why did the Academy hurt me, why did they mess about with my brain?"

Simon took a deep breath in exhaling deeply he went over to River and wrapped her in a tight comforting hug.

He then said quietly "_Mèi-mei_, I'm sorry but I still don't know why the Academy wanted to hurt you but I promise we will find out, all right?"

River squeezed him softly and replied "Okay, Simon that will have to suffice for the time being."

She knew that he was lying as she had read his mind weeks ago when she first asked him the question but she knew that he wanted to tell her in his own way and was just being overprotective

River slid out of Simon's hug and said teasingly " Simon you are such a _báichī." _

Simon smiled at her and replied affectionately "Of course compared to you who wouldn't be."

Suddenly Kaylee Frye _Serenity'_s mechanic, River's best friend and Simon's fiancé walked into the infirmary

Kaylee smiled warmly at the siblings and replied cheerfully "Hey genius did ya forget that we have a Jacks rematch today?"

She went over to Simon and gave him a kiss on the lips.

The two had been a official item since they had repaired _Serenity_ on Persephone.

Simon had proposed to her a month ago.

Because they had no jobs lined up, the crew of _Serenity _had decided to head to Kaylee's home planet so Simon could meet her family and the two could wed.

After their wedding he and Kaylee were to travel to Sihnon their friend Inara's home planet.

Inara had booked a honeymoon suite for the couple in one of the planet's oldest and most luxurious hotels.

Kaylee looked at both of them and asked worriedly "_Jièkǒu wǒ yào wǒ huílái yǐhòu ne_?"

Simon gave Kaylee a kiss and said lovingly "You can stay River was just insulting my lower level of intellect as usual."

River turned to Kaylee and replied jokingly " I didn't forget but, it doesn't matter really I'm just going to win again."

Kaylee put her hands on her hips and shot back defensively "Hey, I may not be as educated as y'all but I sure darn know how to play a game of Jacks."

Simon said disapprovingly "River that wasn't very nice."

River broke into a grin and replied deviously "I was only foolin', I'll race you to the cargo bay Kaylee."

Kaylee gave Simon one last kiss and said eagerly " You are so _on_ prodigy!"

Simon counted them down "One, two,..."

But before he got to three River was already half way down the hall.

Kaylee yelled irritated "_Hēi huílái, zài zhèlǐ nǐ āng zāng de piànzi _!"

She gave Simon a wild grin and bolted down the hall after River.

Kaylee and River had their rematch and because she knew she genuinely hurt her feelings River let her win, but she made sure that Kaylee didn't know.

After dinner she went to her bunk early because she wanted to think.

River knew Simon would tell her the truth soon but she wished that he would do it sooner rather than later.

Before she went to sleep she

_Tomorrow I will tell him that I know, I can't stand to see him in so much strife._

This would be her task and she would complete it.

With that River fell asleep and for the first time in a long while she didn't have any nightmares.

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_Jièkǒu wǒ yào wǒ huílái yǐhòu ne- _Excuse me should I come back later?

_báichī_- Idiot

Hey come back here you dirty cheater- _Hēi huílái, zài zhèlǐ nǐ āng zāng de piànzi_!


	2. Question Answered

She awoke the next morning with a clear head and a direct purpose.

River changed out of her night dress.

She rummaged in her drawer and found a pink satin dress with small silk yellow daises on it.

The dress was a hand me down of Kaylee's like the majority of her clothes were.

River didn't mind wearing her soon to be sister-in-law's clothes.

She adored Kaylee and found her old clothes comfortable and more suited to her than her old expensive wardrobe had ever been.

River ran a gold plated hair brush, that Inara had given her through out her hair.

Stretching slightly she made her way out of her bunk.

River walked gracefully into the kitchen and found most of the crew up and about making their respective breakfast meals.

Simon and Kaylee were lounging in the common area; they were on the couch talking happily Kaylee sprawled across Simon's lap his arms were draped lovingly around her neck.

River went about making a meal of protein and rice she found she was quite hungry this morning.

She knew the reason for her happiness and appetite was she was finally going to let her brother know that she knew the truth about her condition.

Simon didn't need to keep secrets form her any longer.

As soon as she was done with her breakfast she danced effortlessly over to Simon and Kaylee.

River sat down slowly into the chair next to the couch were her brother and Kaylee were.

She took a deep breath and asked softly "Simon could we talk alone?"

Simon who was in the middle of telling Kaylee something stopped.

He looked at River with worried eyes and asked urgently "_Méi-mei, _ is something wrong?"

River shook her head and replied reassuringly "I'm fine no more craziness in my brain I just want to talk to you."

Simon exhaled relived and said warmly "Sure River how about we go in your room?"

She nodded and replied warmly "That's fine."

With that she got up and front hand sprung out of the kitchen.

He whispered endearingly "Show off."

River chirped back "I heard that!"

Simon kissed Kaylee softly and said adoringly "I'll be back soon I love you."

Kaylee smiled and said lovingly "I love you my_ tiánmì mì_ have a good chat and I'll see you both soon."

With that Simon followed River into her room.

River sat down on her bunk and Simon did as well.

He wrapped his right arm around her in a warm embrace.

Simon asked gently "So what did you want to talk about?"

River took a breath and said softly "You know how I've been asking you why the Academy hurt me."

Simon squeezed his sister softly.

He swallowed and answered quietly "Yes, why?"

River hugged her brother and replied compassionately "Thank you so much!"

Simon returned her hug. They broke apart, he asked confused "You're welcome but why are you thanking me?"

River smiled and replied knowingly " I know all about the Academy , you only with held the truth to spare my feelings, were afraid I would become a crazy girl again, you don't have to worry about me I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you."

Simon's eyes glistened with tears he wiped them with the back of his right hand.

He took a deep breath and looked at River his eyes red and bloodshot form crying.

Simon exhaled and replied shamefully "_Méi-mei _I am truly sorry I didn't tell you earlier because ... the thought of losing you to yourself again was... too much for me to bear."

River gave her brother another warm hug.

She said resolutely "It's okay Simon I'm right here and I promise I'll never leave you like that again."

Simon smiled and replied thickly "I know it _méi-mei _I know."

They hugged again.

River then said brightly _"Suǒyǒu gèng hǎo?__"_

Simon nodded and replied gently "_Shì fēicháng gǎnxiè nǐ_, _wǒ ài nǐ_."

She smiled and said warmly "I know I feel the same way about you."

The siblings hugged once again.

They broke apart River grinned and said teasingly "Good let's go back to the common room I read Kaylee's mind before we left and she wants to spend some real _quality time_ with you in the engine room later!"

Simon blushed furiously he shouted embarrassingly "River, how many times have I told do not read my or Kaylee's minds!"

River giggled again and replied tauntingly "If you wanna punish me you'll have to catch me first!"

With that she shot up off her bunk and sprinted out of her room.

River heard Simon's annoyed voice yelling after her "River get back here I'm not done with you!"

She smiled and thought happily_ He's truly and finally at peace now._

* * *

><p>Mandarin Translations<p>

_ Méi-mei_- Little sister

_tiánmì mì_- sweet honey

__Suǒyǒu _gèng hǎo_- All better?

_Shì fēicháng gǎnxiè nǐ_, _wǒ ài nǐ_- Yes thank you very much I love you


End file.
